Rise of the Forgotten
by xXTheDragonRiderXx
Summary: How many years does it take to build a warrior? How many years does it take to break a hero? How many years does it take to be reborn as a leader? How many years does it take to find your soul mate? How many years does it take to trust you soul mate with everything? With your life, heart and kingdom... with a power that could save the universes, or destroy them. [Percabeth]
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected_  
_**

_I don't own Percy Jackson, nor will I ever. All rights go to Rick Riordan. All I own is the plotline and any characters that do not show up in the original series._

****"Injustice alone can shake down the pillars of the skies, and restore the reign of Chaos and Night." -Horace Mann.

Love can happen in the strangest ways. Fire and water aren't supposed to mix. Greece and Rome aren't supposed to like each other. A broken praetor and a lonely repair boy can't help but finding themselves falling in love. After all, Leo and Reyna aren't that different, are they?

**Chapter I**

_Leo's POV_

I stood at the brow of the _Argo II _and _w_e had just won the war with Gaea. It had been two years since I had seen anyone other than the other six. I liked my friends, but I wondered if we would stay friends due to the whole Greek/Roman thing, I really hoped so, who else would stop Piper from murdering me painfully?

"Can't wait to see Camp Jupiter?" Some asked and I spun around my sword/hammer in my hand. I relaxed when I saw him.

"Percy. Don't do that, you scared the Hades out of me. And yeah, I can't, although I can live without Octavian." I added the last part chuckling, thinking about the crazy teddy-bear-murdering auger.

Percy chuckled slightly while smiling at the same time. "I miss them too, oh-" he was interrupted by Festus, who had made a whirring and clicking sound.

I chuckled slightly, "Okay Festus, take us down."

"What'd he say?" Percy asked curiously.

"He said that we're right above Camp Jupiter"

* * *

_Reyna's POV_

I watched as the _Argo II _landed. I was excited to see the seven again and when the ship landed in the lake with a soft _splash _I didn't even mask my excitement, well, no one was trying to mask it either by the way that their eyes were shinning.

Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had joined together to protect the mortals as best as we could while Gaea went wild trying to destroy Earth. Both camps now stayed at Camp Jupiter as Camp Half-Blood had been destroyed.

All of us wore signs of the battles, cuts, twisted Ankles, dislocated shoulders, etc.  
When the ship opened seven battle weary demigods stepped out. I immediately noticed how different they looked. When I had last seen them they were almost amateur to everything, well, compared to what they looked like now.

They looked battle-weary, older and much more mature. Their auras had grown. Percy and Jason radiated almost more power than an Olympian, Annabeth was like an Olympian and Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo were like Hestia-level.

They looked different as well.

Piper's kalescope eyes flashed different colors faster than I could tell. From blue to green, to grey, to hazel, to brown, although they were pretty they were intimidating as well. Her once choppy brown hair flowed to her waist in waves. She gave an aura of warmth.

Hazel's warm brown eyes seemed to fill me with ease, but they seemed haunted as well. Her brown hair was in a side braid, it was about five inches long and she gave an aura of regret.

Frank's bizarre baby face was still there, but it seemed older. His buzz cut hair thing was gone instead it was shoulder length like Jason's, Percy's and Leo's. He gave an aura of joy, but suffering as well. Annabeth was different from the others. Like Piper, her blond hair was down and waist length, her stormy gray eyes seemed to be analyzing things as well. Like the others, she gave an aura, which seemed to make me feel like I could think of a thousand things at once.

Jason's was also different. Like Frank, his blond hair was shoulder length, and his electric blue eyes seemed to spark (no pun intended) with electricity. His aura seemed to make me feel braver.

Percy's was even more interesting than the others. His sea-green eyes seemed to see right through my soul. They were filled with memories though, and his stare, even if it wasn't a glare, was almost more terrible than Lupa's. But his eyes held warmth as well they seemed to give me good, fond, memories. His black hair was still the same, but it was just longer. His aura made me feel loyal.

But the strangest was Leo's, and I strangely felt attracted to it. His warm brown eyes seemed to draw mine to him, and they reflected the humor in him, yet sadness as well. His curly black hair was just slightly shorter than the other boys' hair. Like the others' auras, his reminded me of family.

They all had a few things in common though. The battle-weariness was in their eyes, and all of them had multiple injuries. But the trust in their eyes was so deep that I knew nothing could shatter it, and besides, their auras had one thing that they shared. The lost of loved ones.

"Hey, we're back." Percy said finally.

Immediately everyone surged forward and the seven were soon being patted on the back, or hand shaking. Somehow I ended up next to Leo, but I didn't really mind.

"Hi." Leo said, he seemed to be grinning like a madman and I figured he was just happy to be home.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, the sky, the moon, Uranus, sky, planes, birds, stars, flying boats, Pegasi, Galaxy-"

"Leo." I said, letting down my cold exterior for once and letting out a chuckle. "Even though that is very true you know what I mean."

"Oh, so you don't want to know what's up because I can name plenty more-Apollo, clouds, flying cars-"

"Flying cars?"

"Oh. Yeah. There isn't any. Fine, um… a helicopter?"

"Leo there isn't any-" I began but faltered when a small toy helicopter flew out of Leo's hand. "How did you do that?"

Leo laughed. "It's a long story that involves the underworld, three very angry hellhounds, and a very, _very, _angry giant."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sure some of you have seen this before. And yes, this is Unexpected/Rise of the Forgotten, I'm just putting it all under one story. Updates will be daily since I've got the whole thing finished (a whooping 105k, although it took me 2 years to finish!). It is entirely unedited, and I mean it. If you want the revised version, go to my profile and look for "The Forgotten Warrior: Rise of the Forgotten". All I've got posted is the prologue, but it should be around 30 chapters once I'm done with it. (Actually, I'm determined to make it 30. I've got 15 down, unedited, and right now I'm planning out the second half.) There will be a week when I will have _no _internet access in May, but I will warn you ahead of time. Now, seeing as I'm a writer, I practically live off of feedback... ;D LOL. Don't worry, I don't bite. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

_Reyna's PoV_

Here I am again, playing War Games, or as the Greeks call it, capture the flag. Personally, I think capture the flag is a better name for it, but don't tell Percy I said that. Oh yes, you're wondering why I'm playing capture the flag? Lupa decided that Percy and I could for once.

I was guarding our flag. I didn't want to know who the Greeks had sent out, hopefully not Percy though. He was scary in battle.

I heard a low chuckle and I spun around and saw…

"Leo." I glared at him.

"Hi _Regina _and why would Percy be scary in battle?" The Latino asked.

"Valdez, you just said queen in Latin." I said, ignoring his question.

"I know, Jason and Percy gave us Torture Sessions- err, lessons on it. Only Annabeth was the only one who couldn't seem to get it right."

I stared at him in shock. "_Annabeth? _I'm surprised."

"You look it Reyna." He smirked at me. "Besides, I'm a man of many surprises." I snorted at that.

"You? Besides, you're still only… How old are you?" I said in disbelief.

"Fifteen, sixteen in November." Then added as an afterthought. "Besides, I wouldn't say _Rex _now would I? And you're defiantly not an _Agricola _now are you?" I glared at him, although not as hard as I usually would.

"Well Flame Boy, I'm not a king or a farmer am I?" I asked, smirking back at him and taking a step unconsciously forward.

"Flame Boy? That's a first Warrior Girl." He took a step forward as well.

"Warrior Girl? That's the best you can do? Ah well, I'll need to give you lessons on taunts Leo." Our noses were almost touching.

"Well, it _was _the first thing that came to my mind Reyna." Leo said, rolling his eyes. "And I think I do pretty well on the taunts, not as good as Percy mind you, he's got more enemies than I can count." By now our noses were touching.

"That I can believe." I snorted, then smiled evilly and pulled out my dagger.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Didn't Annabeth tell you Flame Boy? Never let you're guard down." I said holding the dagger at his throat.

"Might have happened once or twice." He said, and instantly there was a dagger holding my dagger away from his neck. "Besides, it seems like you let your guard down as well Warrior Girl."

I glared at Leo, slashed at him. He dodged.

"You're on Flame Boy." I said smirking.

"Okay Warrior Girl." He replied and we went into action.

I dodged, hacked, slashed like a Greek (Strange), thrust, parried, dodged again. I slashed at Leo and he parried my strike. Whenever he thrust I ducked. By now, I was dancing around his flames and he was dancing my knife.

"Sorry." I grunted when I cut his cheek.

"Don't be." He replied, then he spun around and before I knew it, his knife was at my throat and his arm was around my waist.

"Valdez let me go." I said, trying to glare at him but couldn't look into his eyes as his arm was holding me still.

"Oh so now we're on Last names?" Leo said, his breath tickling my ear.

"No Leo," I said exasperated, "I'm only threatening you to let me go."

"No way, you'd murder me alive." He said I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"If you don't let go of me in five I will first boil you in your own sweat, then I'll bury you alive, then I'll release my bunny rabbits." I said calmly, in truth I didn't want him to let go of me.

"Rabbits? Seriously, what's up what the rabbits?" He said in confusion.

"I found out the hard way that cute, fuzzy, fluffy little bunny rabbits are very, _very, _deadly. See when I was with Circe they kept on eating my Lettuce in my garden. Since then they've been deadly." I replied, shivering slightly.

"So you're afraid of rabbits? Because they ate your garden up." He sounded confused and I twisted around a bit and looked into his eyes.

"Nah, they made Circe mad because they found her Guinea Pigs. That's why they're scary. Well, Circe is the one who's scary really. She went on a killing rampage for hours…" I said, chuckling slightly.

"So… Circe went on a killing rampage because bunnies found her guinea pigs?" Leo asked, blinking.

"Yes Leo," I said, "I still don't know what happened to Mr. Fluffy though…" I added, thinking about the cat that I had had.

"Mr. Fluffy?"

"I was five! Besides, Hylla wanted to name him Puffles." I said defensively and laughing at the same time.

He started to laugh then.

"That S-Sounds (Laugh) like S-Something (Laugh) Hazel would (Laugh) do." He said his laughing was starting to die down slightly.

I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. I suddenly got an idea to get rid of his knife, or at least get him to lower his guard so I leaned in.

He leaned in as well and I realized that our lips were a millimeter apart.

I closed the gap.

I dropped my dagger and wrapped my arms around Leo's neck while Leo's other hand dropped his dagger and he placed his hand on the back of my head and he gently pulled me up while I pulled him down and deepened the kiss, fireworks exploding in my brain.

P_iper's POV_

I turned to the two boys both of whom were staring in shock at Reyna and Leo, well at least one was staring at them in pure shock. Percy was watching them in shock _and _disbelief.

"Jason." I said smirking, "You owe me ten drachmas."


End file.
